leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-26203093-20170213161204/@comment-31203455-20170214120331
Of course it wouldn't break the game. Riot has pumped so much damage into this game that %MH True Damage isn't as unique anymore. Still doesn't mean it is fair. With the lanes Vayne or Fiora find themselves in, its hardly a balanced affair. When you then turn to looking at counters to these champions, the first port of call is usually a champion with equal or great damage. "Always a bigger fish" only works while you still have space in the pond for fish. When it ends up coming down to "just killing them" being the only way to counter them, then there is a serious problem. That is when the game stagnates. When the game revolves around having "more damage" and blowing each other to bits, in its most bluntest form, as the best forms of countering other champions. I honestly don't care if you agree with me KuraiAssassin. I argue my point so that it is heard and will defend it because it is what I believe is right. If I make people think; brilliant! Bonus for me. I am not being stubborn, plugging ears and shouting "la la la", I think on your points and adapt my own thoughts when valid points are brought up. Egotistical Sarcasm doesn't help. I hold to my argument as long as I can see evidence in my beliefs. For example, Nazareadain, I will continue to assume that Riot are in it for the next flashy play and money-grab champion until they stop acting in such a way that makes me assume such a thing. Also, Naz, I can relate to using "fucking" as a fucking great emphasis, but using it while also calling someone else overdramatic is a bit daft. And you can drop the "better than you" ego too, mate. We are currently both thread ramblers, Kurai slightly included, so its stupid to try pulling out the dog-eared "I'm better than you" card. Bit of a shame to use sarcasm in an argument; makes you look like a dick when its used as a barb. Yes, I do know what hypocrisy smells like. Carrying on, I full understand that there are various teams at work on various projects but it doesn't excuse the fact that they constantly come out with "oh, that champion was a bit too strong. We'll tone it back". Heck, they own the game yet seem to be constantly blind sided by "oops, X champions benefitted suddenly from Y new item", so were is the testing going? Before the PBE even? Map out the jungle camps, pin up possible roots, calculate that, oh look; Junglers can get level 3 from 2 camps very early in the game. New AD armour pen items? Let's have a look at all the champions that effectively build AD. As you said, the PBE community can't be trusted 100%, so where is the controlled testing? Where are the reliable testers? Oh right, because every company is fine letting their employees fuck up. I am sure Samsung thoroughly enjoyed cleaning up the exploding phone mess after the "fix" failed too. There can always be room to breath and experiment, but it should be the results from the experiment that reach the live servers. Not the experiment itself. Actually, with things like new BotRK, they should have the complete proto-type ready for the PBE instead of "here is half of it, we'll think of the rest later". Learning should be done at the test phase. Live is not a test phase. If the PBE is so rotten that it cannot catch problems, like Skarner, then it needs a serious rejigging. "Stagnating to a meta" - Utter irony there. We still run with the same lane comp. We have a small group of champions always picked in every game (out of 134). "My" precious game is one where "ADC 2017" isn't a thing to worry about. There can be strong champions and weak champions due to constant meta tweaking and the seasonal shake ups but ramping up the damage to what it is now (look at the increase in %Max Health damage and various True Damage abilities we have) is just wrong. You say I drop half the equation, but I am simply looking at %MH True Damage and you are trying to dive that problem and throw up the champion herself instead. Fiora may have counters, but %MH True Damage doesn't. That means, as long as Fiora is not facing an immediate counter, she is sitting with a massive advantage. Are you saying that any champion that does not hard counter her should be fucked by her? Is this an elaborate game of rock, paper, scissors? Or are we allowed any grey area champions?